causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter, Hunted
Hunter, Hunted is the fourth chapter of Volume 3. It aired on March 4, 2011. Synopsis Mal and Natara close in on a new suspect in the Golden Gate Park slayings... But are they the hunters or the prey? Plot After solving the murder of Rich Brewer, Detective Mal Fallon and Agent Natara Williams are able to question Ryan Orville, a suspect in the Hunter killings. The detectives confront him with the evidence: his rifle used in the killings and the bodies that were found in his slaughterhouse. However, he says the rifle was stolen from his truck, and the slaughterhouse had been shut down and he had not visited it for years. Also, he was arrested for soliciting a prostitute during one of the murders, giving him an alibi. Without enough evidence to go on, they have to let Orville go to San Quentin. However, Shawn Mallory arrives with a new lead. All of the targeted women had no contact information, making them vulnerable, and the only way someone would find out was by checking medical records. According to Shawn, all the victims had been registered as patients of Klaus Paring, a dermatologist. Mal and Natara visit Klaus Paring's office and ask him if anyone in his office had access to patients' medical records and were capable of committing the murders. Klaus says he can't think of anyone, and tries to leave. Mal senses he's hiding something and stops him. Reluctantly, Klaus admits his son, Max Paring, was the only person he could think of who was capable of murder. He says Max was a troubled boy, and he had given him a job at the office out of sympathy, after Max had been fired from the slaughterhouse. Mal asks if he's talking about Orville Meats, and Klaus says yes. Mal and Natara quickly drive to Max's apartment. Max is wary of the detectives, and when they confront him about the murders, he flees into the apartment. Mal and Natara chase him into a room and down a hidden passage that leads to the sewers. They follow him, but barely avoid being killed by a tripwire-activated trap and are forced to take cover as Max opens fire with a rifle. However, his gun jams and he rushes them, managing to knock out Natara with the gun. Max pulls a knife on Mal, who manages to ward off his attacks long enough for Natara to recover and pull out her gun at Max. They demand him to surrender, but instead he commits suicide by pushing the knife into his throat. Back at the precinct, there is enough evidence to close the case, as the stolen gun was found in Max's apartment. Bonus Scene At Max Paring's home, Tasha King reports on the conclusion of the Hunter murders. After her broadcast, she meets with Mal, who jokingly wonder her who her "source" is on the Hunter case, to which she replies she might have more than one. As they walk off to eat, a masked man watches them through the scope of his rifle. Category:Episode